btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Austin
|birth = 1/2/1981 |debut = Brands Hatch Indy 2011 |champs = 0 |wins = 1 |no = 101 |currentteam = Exocet Racing}} Rob Austin is a driver in the BTCC, currently competing for his own team Rob Austin Racing.http://www.btcc.net/driver/rob-austin/ Austin's car, an Audi A4, has become affectionately known as 'Sherman' by Austin and the paddock. Current Season Austin is competing in his fourth season in the BTCC, once again using his faithful Audi prepared by Rob Austin Racing. After the first round, Austin leads the Jack Sears Trophy standings, having improved on his grid position more than any other driver.http://www.btcc.net/2014/04/01/austin-leads-the-jack-sears-trophy/ Background Austin's racing career began in the late 1990s, when he entered the British Formula Three championship.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rob_Austin Although he missed a season in 2000, Austin built a reputation in the series, ultimately leading to a drive in the Forumla Three Euroseries in 2005. In 2008, Austin switched to the British GT Championship, using a Ginetta G50 GT4 run by his own team, Rob Austin Racing. Austin also competed in the Ginetta G50 Supercup in 2008 and 2009. BTCC History in 2011.]]In 2011, Austin made his debut in the BTCC, using an Audi A4 run by his own team, Rob Austin Racing, after David Pinkney left the team prior to the start of the season. The team opted to run the Audi A4 to the new NGTC specifications (introduced that year) which meant that only minor modifications would have to be made to it each year. The new car meant that Austin missed the first meeting of the season, although that would not stop Austin claiming a podium finish at Rockingham in his debut season. At the start of the 2012 season, Austin struggled to fund his drive in the sport, meaning that the team signed Mark Hazell to drive for them instead. However, Austin managed to compete at the season opener, prompting Hazell to leave the team without driving for them at all. Funding did, however, remain a problem for Austin throughout the season, with the team running Will Bratt in those meetings Austin could not attend. The funding issue was solved at the end of the season when WIX Filters became title sponsors of the team, prompting Austin to compete in the season finale in a NASCAR themed livery. Race Winner livery for Exocet Racing.]]In 2013, WIX bought the team a new Audi A4, after 'Sherman' (Austin's trusted machine) was heavily damaged in an accident at the season opener at Brands Hatch Indy. With his new equipment, Austin's results gradually improved over the season, before he took a maiden victory at Rockingham. WIX pulled their funding at the end of the season, leaving the team requiring a new sponsor. In 2014, Exocet became the team's title sponsor, with team preparing their newer A4 for AlcoSense Breathalysers Racing.http://www.btcc.net/team/alcosense-breathalysers-racing/ That meant that Austin could return to using the rebuilt Sherman for 2014. BTCC Record A table containing 's best results in the BTCC. The figures after the information about the car used indicate 's best finish at that meeting. References Images *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rob_Austin,_Brands_Hatch,_Apr_2012.jpg - Austin *https://www.flickr.com/photos/ghand_39/7038114253/in/set-72157607457555755 - Austin A4 2011 *https://www.flickr.com/photos/ghand_39/13496550884/in/set-72157607457555755 - Austin A4 2014 References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers